Kagome's Heart
by Akihanah
Summary: This is a one shot covering a possible end to Inuyasha. Please just read it. I don't own Inuyasha either.
1. Kagome's Heart

**Kagome's Heart**

**Well, this isn't my typical style, but I needed to write something like it. I like how it turned out. This is a one shot, by the way.-Akihanah**

Naraku laughed. His tentacles shot out, narrowly missing impaling the badly wounded Inuyasha. He laughed again. The coldness of the sound echoed throughout the clearing. Sango was down. Miroui guarded her with his staff, his kazaana rendered useless by the swarming saimyoshou. Kagome was defending Shippo from the various youkai who had swarmed after them, following Naraku. She didn't look like she would hold out much longer.

Overall, Naraku was winning the fight. That is, until Sesshomaru appeared from the shadows of the forest, wielding Tokijin. As Sesshomaru distracted Naraku, Inuyasha attacked from behind with Testsusaiga, to no avail. Suddenly, another form materialized from the depths of the forest. Kikyo stood, observing the chaos, and raised her bow. She drew back the arrow, and fired. The pink purifying aura swarmed around it, and crove into Naraku.

The ensuing pink blast knocked Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back. The last they saw of Naraku was his jyaki vanishing into dust to be scattered by the wind. Everyone on the battlefield turned and stared in amazement at the dead miko.

Kagome woke with a start._ Ugh, bad dreams. At least, I woke up in time._ She did not have to bear seeing what followed the defeat of Naraku, Kikyo and Inuyasha's reunion, and Inuyasha's vow to live with her. Kagome had watched it all, and her friends immidiately glanced at her, but she gave away nothing. It was expected, after all.

_I don't know why I hoped for so long._

It had been almost a month since Naraku's defeat. Kagome had remained to have her injuries treated, and to offer support for her wounded friends. But, now that she was healed, she planned to return to her time.

_I can't bear to watch him anymore._

Inuyasha had not spoken to her since several days before the fight. He no longer noticed her presence. Her heart was torn every time she saw him and Kikyo together.

_But they look so happy together. I can't blame them. I wish for them to be happy, even though I will be unhappy._ Kagome smiled a bittersweet smile.

She looked around Kaede's small hut. Sango and Miroku curled up together, having come to terms at the end of the battle. Shippo was sleeping next to Kirara. Dawn began to break over the mountains.

Kagome knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha had long been gone, to wherever they vanished to. _I will not let it drag me down. I may be hurt, but I will heal...I will heal._

The dry well. The place where it all began, and where it would end. She had come out of this well a exactly two years ago. Time to go home.

Without looking back, Kagome jumped, and left behind her the Sengoku Jidai, her friends, and Inuyasha.

Inside the Wellhouse, Kagome looked down the well shaft. She held the completed Shikon no Tama. All the shards had been gathered by Naraku, and he had formed the jewel, only to have it taken at his death. Kagome held it in her oustretched palm over the well.

_We've been through so much together. So much, happy times, sad times. However, I cannot stay. I can't forget that I don't belong with you. Please, forget me, and be happy._

_Sango and Miroku, be happy together. Have many children, and hold them dear._

_Shippo chan, grow up to be strong, and be brave. Never lose your sweetness. Find another to love, to hold dear, and protect._

_Inuyasha, may you and Kikyo live happily. I may have only created a ripple within you, but I want you to be happy. I want the hurt to be healed. Though I die a little when I say this, Kikyo is the best to do that. She is from your time, and she loves you. She can heal your heart. I will go on. Forget about me, and live happily._

The Shikon no Tama glowed as it absorbed the wishes, and it dissolved into pure power as it fled down the well. It passed through the time slip, and was sucked into each of her friends.

Kagome felt it all. She felt her friends awaken, with happiness and love filling their souls, their memories of her fading away. She also felt the time slip seal, forever locking her away from them, and sealing them to their time and happiness, and her to her time and despair.

Kagome stepped through the well doors, to a beautiful dawn in modern Tokyo. At the sight of the radiant sky, she felt her heart begin to heal.

_It may take a long time, I may never recover. My heart will always be scarred from my meeting with you. But, I will go on. As will you._

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,  
Though its not easy to tell you goodbye.  
Gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun,  
But I won't forget the place I come from.  
I've gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
Make a change, and break away.  
Break away, break away.  
-Kelly Clarkson, Break Away


	2. Epilogue

**Kagome's Heart: Epilogue**

**I went back and reread this chapter, and realized it needed some rewriting. So, it should read better now. Hope you enjoy it….well, maybe enjoying is not the best word for this fic.- Akihanah**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine.**

Several weeks had passed since Kagome made her wish on the Shikon no Tama. School had taken on an almost melancholy sense, like something that wasn't entirely real.

Kagome sighed. _I keep expecting Inuyasha to come pick me up. But, thats not possible, is it?_

In lieu of anything to distract her, mainly the coming and going to the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome focused on her schoolwork, trying to catch up to where she was supposed to be at school.

_Its amazing how much time I have now._

Certainly her friends had noticed that she was sad, but they couldn't really think of anything to do for her.

The years passed. Kagome graduated actually at her level, amazingly, and went on to go to college. She seemed completely normal, except that all her college friends noticed that she was sometimes unusually sad, and she never dated anyone, or even was interested in meeting boys.

As Kagome began her third year in college she focused on becoming a teacher. As a requirement she had to take Japanese History.

For the first time since she had closed the well she had to refocus on the Sengoku Jidai.

One day, a rather brisk autumn day, Kagome walked into class, and sat down as usual, chatting about the homework they had been assigned.

The proffesor arrived soon and began his lecture.

"Today's topic will be the common myth: The hanyou and his tradegy. As you all know, he first loved a miko, one of the most powerful, given the task of guarding the Shikon no Tama. But, their love failed when an evil force made them believe they had betrayed each other, and they both died. However, a new miko, came later and revived the hanyou."

"However, the hanyou,still hurt from his previous love, was never able to trust her. Upon the aquisition of the full Jewel, she used its power to try to give him happiness, by erasing herself and giving the hanyou what he had lost over 50 years before. She then vanished into history. But, the hanyou never was able to heal from her diseappearance. He lived out the rest of his life from the pain of losing something he didn't even remember."

Kagome sat, in shock, through the rest of the lecture.

_Why, why didn't I hear this while I lived at the shrine. Every myth about Inuyasha and Kikyo has to have passed through there at some point_.

At the end of class Kagome ran.

_Inuyasha… I always believed you were happy after I left… _

The belief she had clung to, to help ease her pain, shattered. She threw herself into the shadow of one of the buildings at the university, and sobbed. She trembled, sobs wrenching from her body as she shook.

_After all this time, he still has the power to hurt me, to cause so much pain. _

Kagome smiled sadly.

_I never fully healed, did I? I gave too much of my heart to forget about him completely. It seems, he gave some of his heart to me too. I put him through pain, possibly as much as I went through. I… I never wanted that. _

Kagome sat up, leaning against the wall. Her body hurt, she felt more tears behind her eyes, making them ache. But she did not cry.

_I have cried too much already. I thought I lost the ability to cry after I left him. So fitting to have him be the reason my eyes became wet again. _

Kagome sighed. _I have homework to do yet. _

She slowly stood, and turned to return to her dorm room.

_At least my roommate will be gone, she has class. _

Kagome opened her door and ran straight into someone.

_What the-_

Strong arms closed around her. Silver hair brushed her cheek, and surrounded her. She looked up, into bright, amber eyes.

Enclosed in Inuyasha's arms, pressed against his chest, his heart, Kagome cried.

**Well, its over. I think it works better now. Well, till next time, ja ne-Akihanah**


End file.
